Big Family 5: The Vacation
Lucky: For four seasons, we have been isolated in ONE small little house. This season there is no house. You will be living on the Lucky-mobile Plane! Yes everyone! That means we are traveling around the world this time. Eighteen new contestants will have the chance of a lifetime. Welcome to Big Family 5: The Vacation!!! Houseguests: #Corey - The Cool Kid Wannabe - Conker511 #Trey - The Movie Maker - Conker511 #Elizabeth - The Pompous Princess - SolarEclipse #Bianca - The Strategic Celebrity - SolarEclipse #Elle - The Organized - Blake Megido #Caiden - The Sarcastic Intellect - Blake Megido #Damon -the shy guy maybe........ Dawntdrotifan #Dusk - the calm meditaiter Dawntdrotifan #Nathan: The video game addict- Boomerangfish #Garett- The Aspiring Antagonist- Boomerangfish #Johnny: The Mysterious Dude - BlazeHead 51 #Trevor: The Crazy Fun Guy - BlazeHead 51 #Kelly - The Problem - NanoPower512 #Liam - The Sarcastic Bore - NanoPower512 #Mimi - The Modelling Master - Franky494 #LeAnn - The Dumb Blonde - Franky494 #Nissan - The Miss I-Am-The-Best - MRace2010 #Miranda - The Yellowish Friend Seeker - MRace2010 Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome to Big Family 5: The Vacation! You may explore the plane while we wait for the others. Liam: Wow! This place is cool! I've never been on a plane before! A cruise, yes but not a cool plane! Kelly: *looking around* Lets survey the competition, there's the Cold hearted Canadian, there's the nerdy Nathan, and there's suck up Corey; from what I see, no competition Corey: Are There teams this time, because cliques was cool but could be better, and Big B is getting boring *slaps himself* ... why did i do that? Trey: HA! I Beat Harry, i got to be in another season, i felt so sorry for quitting last season (forecasting Much?) Dusk :hey guys Damon :well there wont be new conteastants right .........right Corey: Hey Liam, Haven't Seen you since season 3 Trey: Dusk, HIIIAAA! Don't get evicted earliy, then we can spend more... time together? *gets out video of dusk* *smiles* Ok *puts it back* Garett: *To Damon* You DO realize I'm right here, right? Nathan: I sure hope the Lucky-Plane-Thing is skyworthy. Or something like that. How do they test planes, anyway? Liam: Terribly, that's how *chuckles* Damon :*notices garret*AHHHHHHHHH*hides* Dusk :i dont think ill be evicted first again Corey: Nathan, Want to play multi-player with me? *gets out ps4 and Big Family: The Video Game* (S1 Ref) :D Trey: YAY! :D dont worrie, can we alliance? :D Dusk :Sure! Kelly: Wow! You are all getting unoriginal! Liam: Harsh, much? Dusk :ahhhhh who are you Liam: Who? Me or.... Kelly: Kelly, The names Kelly.... K-E-L-L-Y! Nathan: *To Corey* Sure! But I call Sharky! Garett: *whispering* Hey Kelly. We should form an alliance so these simpletons don't kick us out too early. Corey: Aw, but if there's teams lets try to be on the same one. :D *plays as Nathan* Nathan: This game's only good in multiplayer... Corey: *jumps in game* I Know Right Trevor: (arrives) well it is good to be back...weirdly. Johnny: (arrives as well) yeah, i guess you could say that dude...but what the heck, this should be something to remember! Corey: *Falls in Game* Hey Johnny Want to play 3rd player with us, your not in the game but you can play Liam Nathan Drew Johnathan Spongebob Sharky Raven Corey Liam Daniel Zero Lady Marmalade Seleena Dusk Etc, Etc Dusk ;im in the game but i wasnt in season 1 Nathan: The devs took some... creative liberties. Corey: That AND This Game Was Made Around S3 Dusk :oh.....................................WHAT ARE MY POWERS! Bianca: *arrives, as her paparazzi snaps photos of her* Uh, another season? (CONF) I need an ally. Johnny: (to Corey) yeah sure i'll play. Corey: *Respawns in Game* Just Fire,Water,Grass,Star,Wind And Galexetic(galexetic is a made up word which means all moon child stuff like levatation) Damon :hey bianca your not new how ya doin Nathan: The Devs took A LOT of creative liberties. But I'm still looking forward to the sequel. Corey: The sequel is using s4 - 5 characters so YES! And there will be a story this time Nathan: I heard it has all seasons 1-5 for seasons, and you can create a custom contestant! Garett: So, have you heard anything about MY in-game abilities yet? Corey: *puts Big Family 2: Da Video Game in * I Got It Early *hits story mode* Cool-io, the story so far is amazing, WAIT IS THIS STARTING LEVEL A CURRUPT VERSTION OF THE BIG FAMILY HOUSE, ;( so many memories destroyed *forgets thats a game* Trey: *starts editing his new movie *'StopApalypse' is my all new movie, it's the best I've made yet, it features Corey, Nathan And Daniel as the main characters and Bianca as Daniel's g-friend, Im going to show it in a competition.